


The First Mate

by mariothellama



Series: The dragon series [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Expecting a baby dragon, M/M, Marco is a fussing father-to-be, Robert and Erik have a serious conversation, They're all dragons again, families come in all shapes and sizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Erik is expecting his and Marco's baby dragon and Robert stays in the lair to look after him while Marco is sent off to work off some of his pent up energy. Erik and Robert finally have the opportunity to talk privately and Erik learns much more about Robert's life with Marco and the nature of the connection between the three of them.This is an extra scene from 'Dragon Tales'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> Dear pinkquill22
> 
> I am so happy that you like this crazy dragon world as much as I do. You asked to know more about Robert and Marco's past life together, so this was inspired by you and I hope that you don't mind me gifting it to you.
> 
> I was in the mood to write something heartwarming but not too fluffy and dragons hit the spot. And this seemed an appropriate way to weave Robert and Marco's story into Marco's life with Erik.

Erik was pregnant. Well to be more precise, he was growing an egg inside him. The magic of the cavern had in its wisdom decided that he would be the one to carry his and Marco’s child. Actually Erik didn’t mind this at all. Truth be told he was rather enjoying it. And he was so looking forward to meeting their baby, even if he didn’t want to think too closely about how the egg was going to get outside of him.

Erik had learned that dragon magic took a rather physical approach to major life events such as transformation or the process of producing dragon babies. But that made sense. Becoming parents was a big step and it wouldn’t have felt right to have their baby dragon just appear in a puff of magic. They needed these weeks and months of preparation to get used to the idea, to be ready to be good fathers.

There was just one problem: Marco. Marco was overjoyed about the prospect of becoming a father and he adored his mate being pregnant, spending hours lovingly snuggled up with him, one massive foreleg tenderly curled round the swelling bump in Erik’s belly. But the longer Erik’s pregnancy went on, the more over-protective he got and the more he fussed round Erik.

Marco’s protectiveness was becoming a real problem now that Erik was in the last days of ‘expecting an egg’. Erik was starting to feel broody and didn’t want to venture too far from the cavern. And in any case he was beginning to feel uncomfortable enough and ungainly enough that he didn’t want to fly long distances any more. Of course Marco insisted on staying by his side all the time. But Marco had always been a little hyperactive at the best of times and became restless cooped up in their lair. And his constant fussing was driving Erik absolutely crazy.

Finally Robert had intervened one day. ‘You go out and fly, Marco. I’ll stay here and watch over Erik.’

Erik looked at Robert gratefully. He had got used to having him around some of the time and enjoyed his company, having accustomed himself to the fact that Robert appeared to be very solid but he was still able to see the cavern walls shimmering through his form. ‘Please go, Marco. I’ll be perfectly fine here with Robert.’

Marco trotted over to give him a goodbye kiss on the snout. ‘If you’re really sure. Look after him, Robert. I’m trusting you with my pregnant mate.’

‘Of course, Marco. Now go!’

Erik gave a relieved sigh as Marco left the cavern. ‘Thank you, Robert. I know that he just wants the best for me, for us. But he was starting to make me crazy with all his fussing.’

Erik went to lie down, turning round restlessly to try and find a comfortable position. That was getting harder and harder these days.

Robert saw his difficulties. ‘Come over here and lie down against me. That should be more comfortable for you.’

‘Can I? Are you really solid enough for that?’

‘Yes, I can be here in the cavern. Not all the time as I need to draw heavily on the magic and it’s too exhausting for me in the long term. But this is a special occasion.’

Erik waddled over to where Robert was lying down. Normally he was a very elegant, graceful dragon, but right now he just wanted to lie down in peace and quiet for an hour or two and rest his swollen belly and his sore feet. And it really did feel comfortable as he squirmed into place against Robert with a contented sigh.

‘Comfy?’

‘Yes, very.’

This was the first time that Erik and Robert had spent more than a few minutes completely alone. At first Erik feared that it would be a little awkward. After all he was Marco’s second mate, about to have a child with Marco, and Robert was Marco’s first mate. But they were relaxed and spoke freely with one other and Erik finally felt able to ask Robert something he had longed to know for ages.

‘What was it like when you and Marco first met? What was he like? I mean if that isn’t too personal a question.’

Robert laughed softly. ‘No, little one. I am only too happy to tell you. Those are happy memories that are meant to be shared

Marco was so very like you when I first saw him. He too had been sent on an unwilling quest to slay a dragon and thought that he would perish in the attempt. I fell in love with him at first sight. He was brave and loyal and his heart was true, with the most beautiful eyes and hair that shone like spun gold, just like his scales do now. But it was his smile that truly captured my heart and I knew that I wanted this man in my life at all costs, if only I could persuade him to love a beast like me.’

Erik sighed again, with happiness this time. He could so recognise his beloved mate in that description. ‘But you are magnificent, Robert. How could he not love you?’

‘It wasn’t so easy. He was impressed by me, that was clear from the start. And he was fascinated by me, by the cavern, by the magic. And that was the problem. I had to be sure that Marco truly loved me and was not just seduced by the glamour. You know how much Marco loves being a dragon. But you also know how dangerous it could have been for both of us if his motives had not been wholly pure.’

Erik nodded. He remembered the warnings Marco had given him, how sure they had had to be that they were doing the right thing. And above all he remembered just how stormy and tempestuous his transformation had been and how the power had nearly overwhelmed him. It had only been his love for Marco that had saved him, that had pulled him back from the madness. With Robert’s help of course.

‘And Marco resisted his attraction to me. He fought it, being unwilling to admit how he felt. He was stubborn. You know just how stubborn he can be.’

And here Erik nodded vigorously in agreement. His beloved mate could be really stubborn at times.

‘You slept in Marco’s arms from the very first night. You shared your dreamworld from the very beginning. Your bond was there from the start and only had to be strengthened and deepened into the profound love you share now.

But it wasn’t like that for me and Marco. So one day I told him he could go. That he was free. That I would give him a pile of my sapphire tears, enough to make him rich beyond the dreams of most men, and fly him anywhere in the world that he wanted. And I did.

It broke my heart to see him leave. I thought that I would be alone for all eternity. I never thought that I would find someone I could love as much as Marco. But I knew that it was too dangerous to keep him here as things were, that I was risking the wellbeing of the one I loved.

It took over a year for Marco to find his way back to me. But the day came when he stood at the entrance to my lair. He was thin and travel worn, his clothes dusty and his arms and legs scratched from walking through trees and bushes, climbing hills and mountains. But to me he was the most beautiful sight in the world. And that was the day we first confessed our love for one other.’

‘The gems on the necklace … your tears … ?’ Erik asked, so moved that he could scarcely put his question into words.

‘Yes, little one. The jewels that kept you safe when you were still in human form - my tears of joy from the first time I told Marco I loved him - come from that day. And I couldn’t have been happier that it was these very jewels that protected that you until you could take your place at Marco’s side as a dragon.’

Erik lifted his head to rub his snout lovingly against Robert’s shining black hide, almost overcome with emotion.

‘It turned out that wealth was not enough to make Marco happy. Marco realised he had left his true treasure behind in the cavern. Our separation made him finally accept that he loved me. And we were together from that day on. Over forty years while Marco was in human form. And three glorious centuries as dragons. It wasn’t always easy. We were a much more fiery combination than you and Marco are. There were terrible fights from time to time. But we always loved each other. That never changed.’

Robert’s voice was wistful and Erik twisted round to briefly wrap an arm round his neck in companionable comfort.

‘We had a good life. Our time together here in the lair was precious. We flew together and saw every corner of the world: the plains of Africa, the forests of Europe, the mountains of Asia.

We spent time with the other members of our dragon clan. And we played dragonball against the other kindreds. Life was good. And we were finally beginning to open ourselves to the idea of becoming a true family, of having a child when … ’

Robert broke off here.

‘You don’t need to go on if it is too painful,’ Erik said soothingly.

‘No, it is important. You need to know this as you enter this new phase of your life. And Marco won’t talk about it.’

‘No, he won’t. And I have never wanted to press him too much.’

‘Marco blames himself for what happened. You know that dragons are hard to kill and that there are only two vulnerable spots on our bodies that can be pierced by sword or arrow. ‘

Erik nodded.

‘Marco believes that it was his fault that we flew too close to the village, because he had flown on ahead and I followed him. And he believes that if we had been flying alongside each other, flying in close formation, he could have protected me.’

‘So that’s why he always insists we fly so close together except during our mating flights.’ Now Erik understood.

‘Yes. And that is why I really feared that he would lose his mind after my death.’

‘I know that most dragons don’t survive the death of their mates, that they follow them into the eternal magic. And now that I’ve met you, I understand why and what that means. Don’t you mind the fact that Marco survived you?’

‘No, I never did. Marco was still so young. And now I believe I understand what happened even more.

It seems as if Marco has not one but two true loves, you and me. That is rare for dragons. But I think that part of the reason for it is the child you are now carrying.

You see my magic comes from a lineage of dragons who have lived in this lair since the beginning of time itself. My magic is in Marco and Marco’s magic is in you. So we are all bound together. And the magic will live on in your child.

Since Marco and I sadly never had a child of our own, this strand of the magic could have been lost to the natural world without you. And the cavern demanded the continuation of the magic. I suspect that that is also why it chose you to bear this baby, since that way the three of us are most strongly connected.’

‘So perhaps that is why Marco and I are having a baby so soon? Not that I am not happy about it though,’ Erik added quickly. And it was true. He was delighted. He had wanted this so much.

‘Quite probably. You both wanted it and so did the magic of the cavern. And here you are. I’m so happy for you both.’ Robert stroked gently over Erik’s belly as he said this.

‘And are … are you really alright with this?’ Erik knew that maybe he shouldn’t ask, but he had to.

‘Of course, little one. And I am honoured and touched that you have accepted me as part of your and Marco’s life together.’

‘How could I not? You love each other. You always have and you always will. And I wouldn’t have my Marco … this life … we wouldn’t have what we have together … without you.’

‘You gave Marco back to me, Erik. Before you came into his life, I had to stay away from him as much as possible. Otherwise Marco would have completely lost his reason and stayed in his lair talking to his dead mate. He would never have moved on and made a life of his own. But then he found you and you loved him and healed him and it was healthy for us to be part of each other’s lives once more.’

Erik was so moved by what Robert had said that he shed two huge, perfect dragon tears, a green opal and a brown opal, gems that when combined precisely matched the hazel-green of his eyes.

He knew that he needed to say something, that this was an important moment for his slightly unconventional but much loved family.

‘When the egg hatches, will you know?’

‘Of course. This is my cavern too.’

Erik thought about how best to put it. ‘When we meet our child for the first time … I think … I think I want … I need … to be alone with Marco.’

‘Of course, Erik. That’s perfectly understandable.’

‘But afterwards, will you come and see us? You’re an important part of the family too.’

‘It would be my pleasure.’

And with that Erik settled down for a nap, sleeping comfortably and content with Robert curled round him protectively, his tail wrapped round Erik’s body.

That was the sight that greeted Marco when he came home, elated from his flight but longing to see his mate again. He stood for a moment just looking, looking at his beloved Erik sleeping snugly in his first mate’s embrace, with one of Robert’s forelegs resting on his bump.

Robert looked up at him with his sparkling sapphire blue eyes. ‘I’ll go and leave you two alone now.’

‘No, stay where you are, with us. Erik looks so comfortable and happy like that. Thank you.’

So Marco joined them, snuggling up against Erik’s front, his foreleg lying alongside Robert’s curled across Erik’s dragon baby bump. This was perfect, with Erik, with Robert, with their growing child nestled between them. The only thing that could make it better was when they finally got to meet the new member of their family.


End file.
